Government organizations can have multiple security classifications, such as unclassified, protected, secret, etc. The security classifications are used to classify what type of information is permissible to be exchanged in a communication session. Existing solutions are limited to email. For example, a user can designate an email as unclassified, protected, or secret. This works well for email because the security classification for a sent email remains relatively static. Once an email is sent using a Protected or Secret designation, all emails associated with the original email will keep the same classification or be escalated to a higher classification.
However, for other types of communications, the email solution does not work. For example, for real-time communications, such as voice or video communications, a security classification may change as a call progresses. A voice call may be transferred from one party to a different party and then a conference call may be established with a third party. When these types of events occur, it is often difficult for the parties of in the call to determine the current security classification. For example, the call may be initially on a secure network and then be transferred to a party that is communicating from an unsecure network, resulting in a change in the security classification that is not conveyed to the parties of the call.